Nightmare for the Summer
by Phoenixtears023
Summary: This story takes place during the summer vacation before the majority of the tamers start college. While on the vacation Rika keeps having nightmares, that seem more than just nightmares. The rating may go up... Read and Review thanks
1. Nightmare for the Summer

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of the songs I may mention L The characters will most likely end up being out of character. This is a Rika/Ryo (my favorite couple) fic Jeri/Takato and Henry/Alice parings will be in as well.. Everyone is 18 minus Ryo he is 20.…

This is taking place while the tamers are on vacation during the summer before going into college

_She was suffocating, there was darkness closing in all around her. She could hear the screams of Digimon and of people. "What is going on," She cried as she came to a dead end. Slowly she feels a hand wrap around her throat and she struggles to get free. Than she feels the grip tighten on her throat as she hears "You will not be able to stop us this time child." _

Rika jolts awake for the third night in a row and slowly looks around the hotel room. _"I had that stupid dream again!" Rika thought. _Rika looked over at her two best friends to make sure they were still fast asleep. Rika could see that Jeri was clenching a pillow and mumbling Takato's name and Alice had her headphones in with the music just barely auditable to the outside world. With seeing her friends fast asleep, Rika slowly got out of bed and walked over to the door and put her shoes on. Rika decided she needed to go on a walk to clear her mind from the dreaded dream.

Rika slowly walked down to the beach and began to watch as the waves crashed up against the shore as the sun was starting to rise. Rika decided she was going to sit and watch as the sun began to rise. She slowly walked over to a rock formation and sat on top of the rock looking over at the deep sea below her feet. _"It doesn't make any sense, there is no threats going on in this world or the digital world. I don't understand why I am having these nightmares." Rika thought as she watched the starfish one the edge of the rock. "Those dreams are giving me the creeps and I can't explain this to Jeri and Alice…I wish Henry was here, he is the easiest to talk to," Rika thought as she saw the sun rise to hit the ocean to make it look like it was glowing. _Rika continued to watch the ocean as her thoughts became clouded with the fear from the dream. Soon Rika realized that it was about the time when Alice and Jeri would be getting up. Rika decided to head back to the beach house where they were staying for the summer.

Rika was walking back to the beach house when she felt like she was being followed, but she decided to ignore the feeling. She arrived at the beach hose just in time to hear Jeri freaking out about her missing for the third morning in a row. Rika slowly walked to the door when she saw a reflection in the glass of the door. Her heart skipped a beat when she realized it was Ryo. _"Wait a minute…Ryo? What is he doing here?" Rika thought as she turned around to face the other tamer. _"Hey Wildcat," Ryo said with a grin on his face. Rika just looked at him and turned and walked inside the beach house. "Rika there you are!" Jeri cried while she ran and hugged Rika. "You had her worried," Alice said with a small frown. "Sorry about that Jer, I wanted to watch the sun rise this morning," Rika said with a smile. Suddenly the door to the beach house opened. There stood the guys. "What are you guys doing here?" Alice asked with a surprised look on her face. Rika and Jeri both turned to see the other five tamers. "We have this beach house reserved," Takato said with a small blush on his face. Rika and Alice exchanged looks of annoyance. "You have to be kidding me," Rika said with annoyance in her voice. "No, he's not we reserved this beach house a month ago…" Henry said as he looked at Alice and Rika. "Oh I forgot about the double booking!" Jeri exclaimed with a small blush on her face. Rika and Alice both turned and looked at Jeri with flames in their eyes. "You knew?" Rika asked. "Ummm….yeah…" Jeri said with a small smile. Alice sighed and decided to clear the tension in the room, "Okay well since we already claimed our rooms, you guys can have the other ones…." Alice said while looking a Henry. Henry caught Alice looking at him and gave her a warm smile. "It's good to see you Alice," Henry said as he put his stuff down in the living room area.

Ryo looked over at Rika and noticed she wasn't trying to beat the living daylight s out of anyone and that worried him a little. "Hey, pumpkin what's wrong?" Ryo asked as Rika slowly walked out of the room everyone was in. "Nothing Akiyama," Rika said as she walked out side. Ryo left her alone to her thoughts and joined the other tamers in figuring out where everyone would sleep and how the summer was going to be now that all of them were there together.

That evening the tamers were having dinner and watching as the sun was setting across the horizon. Rika was looking at the sea and didn't notice when Ryo came and sat behind her. "Rika are you alright?" Ryo asked. Rika didn't reply and continued to watch the sea. After about ten minutes Jeri called out that everyone was heading back to the beach house. Rika slowly stood and walked back to the beach house ignoring the looks of concern from the other tamers.

The tamers had all fallen asleep a little over an hour ago and Rika was still awake looking up at the ceiling. Every time Rika would close her eyes she would see the same dark place that has been haunting her for the past three days. Rika slowly drifted into sleep that night only to be trapped in the same nightmare as the night before.

_Rika was running down a dark corridor and she could see the blood splatter along the walls. She could hear the screams coming from every direction. Rika had slowly turned down a pathway that lead to a dead end. This is where the hand reached out and grabbed her throat once again. Only this time it did not speak, it just held her throat in it's hands hoping that everything would be over soon. Rika was struggling but her efforts were not getting her any where. She was able to break free for a moment, which allowed her to scream…._

Well that is all for the first chapter tell me what you think. Thank you fir reading this, I'm sure I could have made it better haha well enjoy, I will update this sometime soonPhoenixtears023


	2. Nightmare that is too close to reality

Recap: _Rika was running down a dark corridor and she could see the blood splatter along the walls. She could hear the screams coming from every direction. Rika had slowly turned down a pathway that lead to a dead end. This is where the hand reached out and grabbed her throat once again. Only this time it did not speak, it just held her throat in it's hands hoping that everything would be over soon. Rika was struggling but her efforts were not getting her any where. She was able to break free for a moment, which allowed her to scream…._

Rika awoke to her being held against someone's chest. "It's okay Rika it was just a dream," Rika heard from the person was holding her. Rika could feel a hand rubbing her back gently and just stayed frozen in place. Rika slowly pulled back and looked at who was holding her. A small blush crept across her cheeks when she realized that Ryo was the one holding her. _"I can't believe he is holding me…" Rika thought as she looked up at him. _"Hey pumpkin, are you alright?" Ryo asked with a small smirk on his face. "I'm fine, Akiyama," Rika said as she pulled herself away and turned to hide her blush. "Are you sure? You screamed while you were asleep, so I came in here to make sure you were alright," Ryo said while putting his hand gently on her shoulder. "I'm fine," Rika said getting out of bed and grabbing clothing. Ryo watched as she dashed to the bathroom and closed the door. Ryo than got up and went back to his room and got ready for the day.

Rika changed out of her pajamas and put on dark blue pants and a pale blue halter top with a purple heart on it. She than put her hair up and exited the bathroom. She slowly walked over to the door and put her shoes on. "Where are you going Wildcat,?" came Ryo's voice from the left of her. "I am going for a walk…" Rika said as she tried to keep her nerves down. "Mind if I join you?" Ryo asked as he walked over by Rika. Rika looked at Ryo and opened the door and walked out. Just before the door closed Ryo hear Rika say "You better hurry up, if you are coming." Ryo than rushed out the door after putting on his shoes. Ryo caught up to Rika in a few moments. "Why are you going on a walk this early in the morning?" Ryo asked as he walked beside her. "To clear my mind," Rika said without realizing what she had just said. "So what's on your mind pumpkin?" Ryo asked quietly.

Rika turned to look at Ryo as the sun began to rise above the cliff side. "Don't worry about it Akiyama," Rika said as she got to the same spot she was the day before. Rika sat down gently on the cliff and watched as the sun started to shimmer over the sea. Ryo slowly walked over to where Rika was and sat down beside her. Rika was looking out a the sea and closed her eyes. Ryo than glanced over at Rika and noticed her eyes were closed. _"I wonder what is on her mind," Ryo thought to himself. _Rika opened her eyes after having a sudden flashback of her nightmare. Ryo looked at Rika and noticed she was shaking. "Rika are you okay?" Ryo said as he moved closer to her and put an arm around her shoulder. Rika said nothing and just leaned into him. Ryo looked startled but decided not to make a big deal out of what was happening. Rika did not realize that she was leaning into Ryo.

After about ten minutes Rika had dozed off into a restless sleep. Ryo put his arm around her waist to hold her in a better position. Ryo watched as the sum was rising high in the sky and decided he needed to wake Rika up because he didn't want the others to worry. Ryo gently shook Rika awake. When Rika woke up she noticed someone's arm was around her waist and she pushed the arm off of her and punched the person who was holding her. Rika's eyes widened as she realized she had just punch Ryo. Rika swiftly got up and began to jog back to the beach house, not looking back to see if Ryo had followed her.

Ryo sat on the cliff for a few minutes until he was composed enough to go back to the beach house. He was hurt that Rika still didn't return his feelings after all of these years. Ryo was starting to think it would be time for him to move on, but his heart pushed that thought aside the moment it entered his mind. Ryo sighed as he slowly walked back to the beach house. His mind was full of negative thoughts and his heart felt pain. _"Damn it!" Ryo thought as he walked along the path that lead to the door. "Why can't I just sit down and tell her how I feel, than maybe she wouldn't push me away as much…" Ryo thought as he reached the door._ Ryo went into the beach house and noticed that most of the tamers were still sound asleep. Ryo went back into his designated room and began to look over his cards. Ryo missed being in the digidimension, it was the one place he only had to worry about him and his Cyberdramon. Ryo never had to worry about love or anything else why he was in the digital world and he missed it. Slowly, Ryo put his cards down and walked out to the kitchen area where all the tamers had gathered for brunch. Ryo sat down across from Rika but didn't say anything. The tamers than exchanged a quick glace before deciding to pick a plan on what to do that day.

Ryo listened to the conversation but wasn't really paying attention to what the others had decided until he felt Henry put a hand on his shoulder. "Ryo we are going to the beach for the day, go get ready," Henry said as he walked off to go get ready. When Henry was walking off he looked over and gave Alice a smile that seemed to have a hidden meaning behind it. Ryo chose to ignore the silent plan that passed between the two and got up and went back to his room.

Rika had finished changing into her two piece swimsuit. Rika's swimsuit was black with pale purple hearts and a skull on it. Rika sighed as she noticed Jeri and Alice staring at her. "What?" Rika asked coldly. "Nothing, you just seem out of it," Replied Jeri as she turned to Alice and gave her a look that only Alice could understand. Jeri than got up and went to the door. "I am going to go meet Takato, Henry, Kazu and Kenta at the beach okay?" Jeri said as she left the room. Rika stared after her, and than looked at Alice. "What?" Rika said coldly for the second time. "Rika you are not acting like yourself and we are worried…" Alice said with a small frown on her face. "What do you mean?" Rika asked just as she caught Alice walking out the door. Rika sighed and sat down on her bed. "I know I have been acting weird but it is because of those dreams…" Rika said to herself. Rika than got up and put a pair of pants on over her swimsuit bottoms and walked out of her room.

"_They all went to the beach…" Rika thought as she went to the refrigerator to get a water bottle. _Rika slowly looked over the beach house and noticed how dead it felt, now that she was 'alone'. Rika slowly went and sat down at the table. Her mind was full of dreaded images from the nightmare. Rika was lost in thought and didn't notice when someone walked up behind her. Rika felt a hand land over her mouth before she blacked out.

_Rika was back in her nightmares running again, only this time she seemed to be wounded. Rika kept running until she turned a corner and was met with a brick wall. Rika could feel her fear growing as she heard footsteps closing in on her. Rika was about to try and climb the wall but she felt a sharp pain that shot through her body. Quickly Rika tried to figure out a way out of this nightmare, but she froze when she saw her attacker. "It can't be you…" Rika said with fear clearly in her voice. "Yes, sweetheart it is I, and I have come back to claim you as mine…" The voice said with an evil laugh. Rika stared at the figure as it walked over to her. She was about to run when the figure grabbed her throat. Rika started fighting and was able to get his hand off her throat, but only long enough to let out a small cry of pain. _

That is all for this chapter…I hope you enjoyed it. I will try to update as soon as I can but progress will be slow because I am taking summer classes… Thanks for reading


End file.
